Irresistible
by eReLRa
Summary: Mereka anak-anak yang terbuang. Key dengan kekacauan rumah tangga orangtuanya dan Onew, sang Lee Jinki Jr. yang berharap tak perlu mewarisi nama yang dianggap Korea Selatan sebagai pengkhianat. Dipertemukan oleh takdir dalam sebuah organisasi, satu misi, berjuta misteri. Irresistible.
1. Chapter 1

Author : RaySa Yudha

Pairing: Onkey,sligth Minkey...

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort,AU, Triangle love and Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : They're god own,but plot of this story is mine.

Summary : Mereka anak-anak yang terbuang. Key dengan kehidupan kacau rumah tangga orangtuanya dan Onew, sang Lee Jinki Jr. yang berharap tak perlu mewarisi nama seorang pengkhianat. Dipertemukan takdir dalam sebuah organisasi, satu misi, banyak misteri. Irresistible.

* * *

Yah... saya berterimakasih untuk mereka yang sekedar membaca saja... saya tahu betapa mendilemanya anda semua yang berkewajiban me-review tapi kagak tahu mau nge-review apa... sebenernya sekedar bilang lanjut thor! juga udah cukup kok...

Jadi jangan malu-malu... ayo berkicau... sependek apapun komen anda,akan saya terima dengan hati gembira...^^

_Warning :Saya rasa bukan persoalan besar jika beberapa tokoh menjadi jahat atau baik. Toh,ini cuma fiksi. Kita tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka sebenarnya. jadi tidak usah dipermasalahkan.. Karakter yg saya jadikan tokoh antagonis pun yang sekedar untuk pemenuhan alur cerita,dan bukan untuk menjatuhkan siapa-siapa atau couple tertentu..._

_Saya hanya ingin menulis untuk mereka yang mau menikmati... selebihnya,bukan persoalan saya jika anda tidak suka..:)_

_So,let's enjoy this fiction...^^_

* * *

~Today, is the day~

Author POV

Diteriaki...

Dicacimaki...

Melatih harga diri untuk tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia membela diri nanti...

Puluhan langkah laki-laki memercik lumpur. Menggelapkan keadaan malam yang memang sudah sedari senja dijajah mendung...

"Ayo! Cepat! Kalian pikir ini rumah penitipan bayi hah? Ayo! Bergerak! Bergerak! Kalian sebut kaki kecil itu kaki laki-laki?! Aku menyebutnya kaki anak gadis!", suara lelaki itu sudah cukup sengau tanpa bantuan pengeras suara yang memekakan telinga.

"Ayo! Bahkan kaki anak gadispun bisa berlari lebih cepat dari itu!".

"_MANAAA_? Mana? Katanya ingin membela hak-hak masyarakat yang tertindas?! Sama dingin saja sudah kalah!", yang kali ini suaranya lebih gagah. Walau tak kalah menitikkan peluh pada tiap tubuh yang kini tengah berlari mengarungi lapangan berlumpur.

Beberapa kini tengah bergelantungan untuk sampai ke seberang. Di ujung jurang pinggir utara, hutan belakang kampus. Di ujung ini diteriaki berbagai macam pecut kata, di ujung lain kalimat-kalimat menusuk membredeli mereka yang baru selangkah kakinya selamat dari sungai deras pemisah jurang.

"Maaf...", lelaki dengan kaca mata minus menoleh enggan. Senyum lelaki di sampingnya mengembang. Keduanya tengah merangkak melewati arang rintang. Pakaian bersih dari rumah bersatu padu dengan lumpur penuh kuman. Jelas sama sekali bukan saat yang tepat memulai percakapan.

"_hmmm_?", lelaki yang satu tertinggal di gelap drum yang menyatu tanah. Alang rintang yang memaksa keduanya -dan ratusan mahasiswa baru lainnya berkotor-kotor dengan tanah. Merangkak, melata seperti reptil yang tak dianugerahi kaki oleh Tuhan.

Lelaki yang satu menengok jauh ke depan, menunduk cepat ketika menyadari senter seorang senior menyorot dirinya. Sebenarnya bukan gerak refleksnya yang bagus. Hanya sebuah tangan yang dengan kasar mendorong kepalanya menunduk.

"tetap merunduk... jika kau tidak ingin mengulang latihan alang rintang ini dari awal...", si pria berkaca mata. Pria itu mengagguk pelan, mengerti bahwa bisa saja ia kembali dianggap sebagai junior yang kurang ajar.

Baiklah, bagaimanapun akan menjadi pekerjaan berat jika seandainya ia harus mengulang dari awal. Ini bukan latihan alang rintang biasa yang sewajarnya hanya berfokus pada fisik. Latihan alang rintang ini juga bukan hanya menyentuh masalah psikis. Para senior itu telah memaksa logika para junior untuk memecahkan sebuah teka-teki berbentuk sya'ir. Hanya satu kalimat. Tapi lelaki berkaca mata min sudah melihat banyaknya mereka yang menyeberang sungai, bergelantungan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk sampai di seberang. Lalu kembali bergelantungan dan menyeberang balik. Mengulang semua rangkaian dari awal.

Itu hanya berarti satu hal... _tidak ada jawaban di seberang sana..._

"Gumaw—", cepat ditariknya tangan ringkih si pria ramping. Sejak awal camp mahasiswa baru ini dimulai. Ia memang sudah seperti berada di tempat yang salah. Datang dengan dandanan serba pink, ketika panitia sudah dengan tegas mengatakan mereka mesti datang berbaju putih-putih.

Dibuatlah tubuh ramping pria itu berlari mengeliling kampus yang luasnya hampir dua hektar itu. _mmm_... ya, setidaknya itulah hukuman yang direncanakan. Mungkin akan jadi, jika saja tidak ada jeritan bersahutan dari barisan para mahasiswi. Akhirnya para senior itu terlanjur kewalahan menangani kepanikan yang menyebar. Si mahasiswa bertubuh ringkih itu, tidak tahu apa penyebab kehebohan. Tapi, ia berterimakasih. Karena itulah batal semua hukuman untuknya.

"Maaf...", terengah-engah mengikuti langkah. Beberapa dahan patah, ulah mahasiswa yang lebih dulu lewat, diterabas begitu saja.

"mwo?", tidak berpaling. Seakan melewatkan satu detik saja, detik berikutnya yang lelaki itu saksikan adalah kiamat.

"_ummm_...", ragu. Lelaki yang berlari lebih dulu menyetop langkah tiba-tiba. Membawa masuk jasad lain yang sedari tadi bagai boneka, mengikut saja ke mana ia bawa. Ke semak-semak.

"Kenapa berhenti...?", teriakan para senior luar biasa berisik. Ironisnya suara si lelaki ramping nyaris berbisik. Kekontrasan keduanya, membuat si lelaki yang mengajak bersembunyi tak menanggapi.

"hey...", ia hendak mengulang tanya. "kenapa berhnt—".

"Kau tahu artinya _kejayaan pasukan seleukos, berada di mula kehidupan_?", akhirnya, mata keduanya dipertemukan untuk pertama kalinya. Terdiam keduanya oleh cayaha bulan yang harusnya mendigdaya, malam ini purnama. Sayangnya mega hitam menjubahi cahaya. Menghalanginya menerangi malam.

Mereka hanya bisa menyelami pupil dua pasang mata yang membesar, susah payah menangkap cahaya. Ada bulan sepotong kecil di langit sana, cahayanya dibantu pendar obor-obor senior yang bertugas sebagai keamanan. Menangkap mereka yang berusaha kabur dari keharusan menyelsaikan arang lintang. Arang lintang gila. Memutari dua setengah hektar hutan buatan para mahasiswa botani. Banyak tanaman tropis yang entah bagaimana bisa bertahan di iklim subtropis seoul. Beberapa kali dipaksa jalan jongkok, berpuluh kali merangkak di lumpur, dan kali-kali yang tak terhingga '_diminta' _berlari lebih cepat.

Yah... ini memang _irresistible._ Tidak... tidak... ini bukan geng motor yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali meneror masyarakat. Ini... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Ini sebuah club. Bukan... tidak tepat begitu. Nyaris mirip perkumpulan filsafat sebetulnya. Tapi tidak persis seperti itu juga. Organisasi? Baiklah... mungkin iya... orang-orang ini punya organigram dan kesekretariatan kantor yang jelas. Intinya, ini adalah kelompok mahasiswa; bergengsi, misterius, kritis, berbeda dan... berkuasa.

"Tidak...", singkat, setelah beberapa detik terlewat. Nafasnya berlompatan, berlomba keluar. Dadanya lelah naik turun dengan cepat, mengidentifikasikan diagfragma yang bekerja lebih keras menyeimbangkan respirasi pernafasan.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum kita harus dua kali melompat jurang di depan sana... kita harus memecahkan sya'ir ini...", lelaki ramping menggaruk kepala. Tidak membantu juga. Malah tambah gatal karena rambutnya kini penuh lumpur, hasil tangannya bergumul tanah barusan. Ia lupa.

"_Aaah_...", ia menyahut manja. Merasa kesal. Lelaki lain buru-buru membekap mulutnya.

Benar saja dua detik kemudian, cahaya obor mendekat.

Dua pendar. Lelaki yang satu hati-hati melangkah mendekat. Yang satu lagi dengan malas mengikuti di belakang.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa... sungguh... kurasa kau berhalusinasi...", lelaki yang di belakang mengibaskan obor serampangan. Membuat cahayanya menerangi banyak bagian yang tertelan gulita. Lelaki yang pertama, matanya tak menemukan apa-apa pada sekilatan gerakan tadi. Jadi ia mengangguk. Meskipun masih merasa ada sesuatu.

"_heh_...", lelaki berkaca mata minus melepas karbondioksida begitu lega. Lelaki lain yang masih dibekap, merasa merinding merasakan hangat nafas si lelaki satunya, di dekat lehernya.

Tegang. Ia merasa adrenalinnya bukan terpacu akibat latihan fisik atau kejadian mencekam barusan.

Lebih karena nafas si pria.

Ya... lebih karena hembusan ringan barusan.

"jadi...", berusaha lepas dari bekapan. "Kau sudah menemukan artinya?", pria berkaca mata menggeleng. Merilekskan kakinya, duduk berselonjor. Sedikit risih karena badan lengket keduanya terasa terlalu akrab. Lelaki bertubuh ramping, menyamping. Si lelaki berjaket pink memandang heran. Pria yang pertama tersenyum memandang bulan.

"_heh_...?", putus asa nada tanya keluar dari mulut lelaki ramping.

"Baiklah... apapun hasilnya semoga berhasil... aku jalan duluan...", si lelaki ramping bangkit, jaket pinknya jadi begitu mencolok dibanding hitam malam dan pemandangan kusam di sekitarnya.

"dan bergelantungan dua kali di atas jurang?", langkah lelaki itu berhenti. Berbalik.

"_Cih_! Lebih baik daripada duduk termenung di sini bersamamu memandang bulan... setidaknya... mungkin aku akan dapat minum di sana... aku butuh _air..._", si lelaki berkaca mata minus bangkit mendadak.

"Itu Dia!", seperti baru menerima wangsit. ia menyeringai ke arah si lelaki ramping. Tanpa aba-aba mengayun langkah cepat, tidak lupa menarik tangan si lelaki ramping erat. Mereka mengulang adegan, si pria berkacamata di depan memimpin langkah, lelaki satunya tak juga bisa mengusir heran dari wajah. Tetap tak berkutik. Mengikuti saja, titik.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!", tidak digubris, sudah biasa. Si lelaki ramping berjalan di belakang. Merasa sial, karena bahkan ia tak mengetahui nama si pria di depannya.

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?", lelaki yang berlari di depan tak menjawab. Ia hanya berbalik sekilas. Berbelok cepat, masuk buru-buru ke kerumunan puluhan lelaki lain yang tengah berlari menuju jurang. Menuju rintang terakhir dari seluruh rangkai '_pengujian'._

"Siapa namamu?", jelas bukan jawaban.

"_Haaah_?", lelaki di belakang mengeluarkan sebentuk suara heran yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan.

"siapa namamu?", diam. Tinggal sepuluh langkah menuju jurang setinggi 20 kaki. Di bawah, sungai mengalir deras. Bagusnya tidak banyak batuan di bawah.

"_aisssh_... key, kim kibum... kenapa?", pria itu menarik lelaki itu untuk melangkah maju. 8 langkah di depan bibir jurang.

"Karena aku harus mengingat nama seseorang yang ku_percayai..._", dahi si lelaki kedua mengernyit. Mereka kini berdiri berdampingan. Lima orang lagi di depan mereka, berikutnya merekalah yang harus berteriak. Meyakinkan akal sehat untuk memegangi tali sekuat mungkin. Jangan sampai jatuh ke dalam sungai, tegangan permukaan air pasti akan menyakitkan membentur kulit. Apalagi dari jarak 20 kaki.

Lelaki yang terakhir bersuara, fokus menatap punggung lelaki di depannya, "Aku sudah tahu makna sya'ir itu... _kejayaan pasukan seleukos... seleukos adalah raja pertama kerajaan seleukia, pendiri pasukan tak tertahankan, pasukan seleukia... itu adalah kita. Tak tertahankan sama dengan irresistible... kejayaan... adalah kelulusan kita...", _lelaki bernama key mengangguk mengerti, meskipun masih memelihara kernyitan di dahi. Di depan mereka tinggal 4 orang lagi.

"Lalu? Arti dari berada di mula kehidupan?", kedua kornea itu bertemu. Sama-sama dihalangi sesuatu, jika key terhalangi kacamata. Maka lelaki yang satu lagi, terhalangi lensa kontak. Warnanya hitam. Key benci warna korneanya yang coklat muda. Mengingatkan pada lelaki brengsek yang terpaksa ia panggil ayah.

Meskipun meninggalkan ibunya demi wanita lain terasa begitu mudah.

"Kata kuncinya... air...", lelaki berkacamata tersenyum. Pertama kali, sepanjang '_pertemanan' _aneh dua lelaki ini.

"Air?", tinggal 2 baris lagi. Suara gemuruh sungai makin terdengar. Key tersadar.

_Aku tahu... jangan katakan kalau..._

"Maksudmu...? mula kehidupan? Itu air?", lelaki berkaca mata sudah kembali intens menatap punggung lelaki di depannya. Ia maju begitu lambat. Orang di depannya sudah meloncat.

Giliran dia.

"tidak tepat begitu... lebih spesifiknya lagi... mula kehidupan... a.k.a hulu sungai...".

Mulut key refleks menganga, "_haaah_?", jelek sekali keluar suaranya.

Melompat orang terakhir di depan mereka, sekarang dua pria itu benar-benar berhadapan dengan bibir jurang.

"jadi... saat tali rambat itu berayun di tengah jurang... melompatlah... dan... kau bisa berenang kan?", pandang mata si pria melihat key yang mengangguk kaku. Melihat bagaimana ngerinya jika ia terjatuh... Dan orang di sebelahnya menyuruh dia untuk menjatuhkan diri?

_Apa tidak salah?!_

"kau bercanda kan?", dua orang di depan mereka sudah sampai ke seberang.

"tidak. Itu jawabannya", key membiarkan rambat yang sudah dilemparkan kembali ke arahnya. Untuk ia berayun ke seberang kelak. Detik-detik semakin cepat berderak.

Lelaki di sampingnya menangkapkan tali rambat key untuknya. Key termangu, menatap masygul air yang cukup deras di dini hari ini, "aku mempercayaimu. Kita akan menemukan jawabannya di hulu sungai...", key menatap dalam mata yang terhalangi kacamata yang mengembun itu.

Mencoba mengkonfirmasikan kepercayaan itu. "_LOMPAAAAAT_!".

Teriakan senior tak digubris keduanya, "siapa namamu?", key bertanya.

"untuk apa?", bukannya buru-buru menjawab. Si pria berkaca mata Cuma menguatkan pegangannya pada tali rambat.

"setidaknya jika aku mati tenggelam, aku tahu siapa yang harus kutuntut di neraka...", nyinyir key bersuara. Lelaki di sebelahnya malah tertawa skeptis.

"namaku... lee jinki", ... "Kalian! Cepat! _LOMPATTTT_!", teriakan senior. Key tidak jelas mendengar nama seperti apa yang disebut pria itu. ia hanya mendengar hembusan nafas tenang. Sama seperti ketika ia dibekap tadi. Nafas itu tenang, setelah beberapa saat terengah-engah. Justru membuat adrenalin key berpacu.

Ia tidak tahu. Tapi pacuan adrenalinnya ini membuatnya merasa damai, senang, sekaligus risih.

"Tapi... jangan panggil aku dengan nama jelek itu!", suara pria itu bersaing dengan komando teriakan senior dan embusan angin bibir jurang. Di bibir pria itu juga menyungging senyum tajam, selazimnya bibir jurang. Senyum yang jelas sama sekali tidak romantis.

"lalu?", key merasakan tangan kirinya digenggam pria itu.

"panggil aku... _ONEEEEEEWWW_..."

"_AAAAAAAaaaaaaaa_...".

Kedua pria itu melompat. Ditebak angin, sampai ketika sebuah momentum, mereka berayun di tengah. Mata para senior di seberang seperti kilatan obor merah, key merasa takut untuk sampai di seberang detik itu juga.

Mungkin ini yang dimaksud, ketika kau berdiri di bibir jurang, ada alasan yang mendorongmu melompat... sekilas, key menangkap kilatan cahaya, terpantul kacamata. Lelaki itu mengangguk. Key mengerti itu komandonya. Jadi ia berdoa, dan melepas pegangan...

"_AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa_...", teriakan keduanya menyapu malam. "_BBYUUUUUuuuuurrr_...", dua tubuh menimbulkan suara pecah. Memercikkan permukaan sungai yang sudah seperti berbenturan arusnya sejak awal malam.

"minho...", seorang lelaki menepuk pundak kawannya. Ia salah satu barisan keamanan uji kelulusan malam ini. Sekitar sepuluh orang berdiri di bibir jurang. Melihat dua tubuh pria remaja muncul ke permukaan dan mulai berenang ke arah hulu sungai setelah detik-detik yang menegangkan.

"sepertinya sya'ir teka-tekimu akhirnya ada yang memecahkan...?", minho menarik sudut kiri bibirnya. Menyemat seringai santai, namun beraura karismatik.

"_hmmm_... kita akan punya dua orang anggota baru sepertinya.", dan malam uji kelulusan irresistible berkhir sudah.

Dua orang sudah terlalu banyak.

Biasanya hanya 1 orang yang lolos ujian ini. Itu sebabnya kelompok ini teramat bergengsi. ujian diadakan setahun sekali. Dari ratusan orang yang mendafatar. Yang bisa lolos uji, paling Cuma sendiri. Anggota tertua kelompok ini adalah guru besar filsafat di kampus ini. Pendirinya bersama 4 orang adik angkatannya.

5 orang dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sekitar seribuan orang yang menjadi komponen terlaksananya kegiatan kampus tunduk. Irresistible, para pemuda yang tak tertahan oleh berbagai macam rintang.

TBC

* * *

Halo...! Nama saya RaySa Yudha,bisa juga dipanggil eReLRa.. sama kok saya-saya juga... Cuma untuk membedakan, di fandom ini panggil saya Raysa Yudha ok? Jadi eReLRa itu nama untuk fandom HarPot...

FF ini sudah pernah di-post di Facebook dengan nama Anna Silvia Chikoano Cokroaminoto.. Dia itu editor saya,hhe.. Dan sebenernya ini ff untuk hadiah ulang tahun beliau.. Jadi kalau ada yang merasa pernah membaca ff ini di tempat lain, ya berarti anda membaca di fb teman saya itu..

Ini ff onkey, dengan Minho yang akan mengganggu hubungan mereka.. Dan mungkin sedikit JongTae.. Berminat untuk saya lanjut? So? Review?


	2. -Hey! That's my first kiss!-

Author : RaySa Yudha

Pairing: Onkey,sligth Minkey...

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort,AU, Triangle love and Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : They're god own,but plot of this story is mine.

Summary : Mereka anak-anak yang terbuang. Key dengan kehidupan kacau rumah tangga orangtuanya dan Onew, sang Lee Jinki Jr. yang berharap tak perlu mewarisi nama seorang pengkhianat. Dipertemukan takdir dalam sebuah organisasi, satu misi, banyak misteri. Irresistible.

* * *

Saya benar-benar berterima kasih bagi yang sudah me-rivew cerita ini. Well, maaf baru bisa up-date lagi.. Dan sepertinya yang kali ini cukup pendek,hhe -_-v

Dan untuk mereka yang baru baca saja dan belum berani me-review, saya berdo'a semoga Tuhan memberkan keberanian kepada anda semua untuk me-rivew ok?:)

* * *

_Warning :Saya rasa bukan persoalan besar jika beberapa tokoh menjadi jahat atau baik. Toh,ini cuma fiksi. Kita tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka sebenarnya. jadi tidak usah dipermasalahkan.. Karakter yg saya jadikan tokoh antagonis pun yang sekedar untuk pemenuhan alur cerita,dan bukan untuk menjatuhkan siapa-siapa atau couple tertentu..._

_Saya hanya ingin menulis untuk mereka yang mau menikmati... selebihnya,bukan persoalan saya jika anda tidak suka..:)_

_So,let's enjoy this fiction...^^_

* * *

_-Hey! That's my first kiss!-_

_Author POV_

"_enggghhh... ghhhhhh... heeeeh_...", ruangan itu gelap. Bau keringat menguar seiring malam yang bertambah lelap.

"Onew... Aku takut...", bisikan pria itu dianggap angin lalu. Pria berkacamata itu tetap fokus pada keasyikannya.

"oneeew...", key mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan pria yang manja ia panggil onew.

"Hentikan... aku tidak tahan... aku takut...", hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu. ini kantor kesekretariatan irresistible. Lebih tepatnya room theater. Ok, sejak lelaki pertama, pendiri irresistible menjadi guru besar kampus swasta ini. Mereka memiliki gedung sendiri. Ada banyak ruangan, bebrapa untuk upacara penobatan yang setahun sekalipun tidak. Jadi mirip free-manson? Sedikit. Tapi orang-orang tidak peduli. Guru besar ini sudah menyelamatkan universitas ini dari kejatuhan beberapa kali. Bahkan korea selatan, jika ia bukan seorang dari 6 penasihat presiden korea selatan saat menandatangani perjanjian gencatan senjata antara 2 korea, dan akhir peperangan secara fisik. Semenanjung korea mungkin masih berada dalam peperangan sengit tiada akhir. Yah... memang perjanjian antara Kim Il-Sung perdana menteri pertama korea saat itu dan presiden korea selatan saat itu Park ChungHee tidak mengakhiri perang dingin, mau lebih bagaimana jika Park ChungHee berusaha dibunuh di gedung biru beberapa bulan kemudian oleh 31 tentara korut yang menyamar menajdi pasukan korea selatan . Apapun...Ini sudah lebih baik.

"ONEW! Hentikan...!", si pria berkacamata akhirnya menoleh. Lelehan keringat dingin jatuh di pelipis key. pria itu mengusapnya takut-takut, terhipnotis sendiri. Key merebut remote control. Dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Mematikan adegan film perang dunia II, entah apa namanya. The Battle of Midway, atau Trirty Second Over Tokyo, atauThe War of The World? Film lama semua, mungkin sekitar 70-80an. Tontonan wajib para member baru irresistible di tahun pertama mereka. Yah... sekarang dua pria yang duduk tegang saling pandang dalam diam. Disaputi kemarahan salah satunya, menyebar kekalutan dalam membran si pria satunya. Merekalah yang menjadi tontonan layar berukuran 15,6 meter x 18,4 meter itu.

Adegan terakhir adalah adegan seorang _kamikaze _jepang mengeluarkan sebuah pelor dari tubuh kawan jepangnya. Tertembak peluru pembawa naas milik tentara amerika. Menggunakan samurai. Itu adegan yang sulit. Akting dua aktor itu juga mumpuni. Sayangnya key takut darah. Ia sudah minta onew berhenti sejak tadi. Tapi tak digubris.

"Kau baik-baik saja...?", karena 6 bulan sudah sejak peristiwa menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai jam 2 pagi. Sudah 6 bulan sejak Onew dan Key resmi menjadi dua orang yang diterima tahun ini, sebagai anggota irresistible. Rekor baru, dua orang masuk dalam satu tahun. Key berbangga soal itu. Karena pada awalnya ia terpaksa masuk. Terpaksa mengikuti semua persyaratan dan program pembinaan konyol kelompok ini. Untuk menyenangngkan, Choi Minho. Mereka saudara? Ouh tentu bukan. Lihat saja nama marganya berbeda, jadi mereka tidak punya ikatan darah. Cuma ikatan persaingan. Kim kibum dan Choi Minho adalah rival sepanjang SMP dan SMA, meskipun Minho lebih tua satu tahun. Minho adalah pembuat rekor, dan key adalah pemecah rekor buatan minho. Begitulah... dan lihat siapa yang senang sekarang? Key tentu saja. Tantangannya berhasil ia lalui, lebih baik dari yang ia kira lagi. Membuat rekor baru? Not bad. Yah... ini adalah salah satu perkara yang mereka persaingkan. Keanggotaan irresistible.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku takut darah!", Onew tidak pernah menyangka akan menghadapi reaksi seperti ini dari seorang pria. Terlebih pria yang seorang anggota irresistible...?

Lengkingan kemarahan yang teramat emosional, leleran air mata yang tak tertahan dan beberapa pukulan kasar ke tubuh onew. Yang terakhir memang biasanya tidak dilakukan wanita. Setidaknya, tidak dengan kekuatan sekeras ini. Tapi kegiatan terakhir justru memberikan impuls tersendiri, pacar terakhir onew. Seorang gadis, marah karena onew terlalu sibuk menghapal nama silsilah keluarga kerajaan perancis, ada sekitar 53 nama louis dalam satu silsilah. Dan ia lupa ulang tahun gadis tersabar yang pernah dipacarinya itu.

Ia juga begini waktu itu, namun sekencang apapun pukulannya. Onew tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia merasakan kemarahan, tapi tidak keputusasaan. Kerapuhan. Sesuatu yang onew tunggu. Agar ia bisa tergerak untuk mengayomi. Menerlingkuhi.

"maaf...", suara onew lembut berbarengan dengan pelukan tiba-tibanya pada tubuh key yang menahan gemetar tangis.

"Maaf...", mendadak titik-titik air itu berhenti memecah. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Adrenalinnya yang terpacu lagi. Bukan oleh kemarahan, tapi oleh suara lembut pria ini. Key makin tidak mengerti.

Yah... dalam waktu singkat ini menjadi persahabatan yang menyenangkan. Key memang tak punya banyak teman, memiliki seseorang yang mengatakan mempercayaimu pada pertemuan pertama, adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Dua anggota baru ini dengan cepat memasuki jajaran staff penting dalam keanggotaan kelompok ini. Key menjadi bendahara bidang Humas. Dan onew malah lebih baik lagi ia menjadi sekretaris III, dalam susunan kesekretariatan. Ini persahabatan. Yah... tidak salah lagi. Setiap kali key punya masalah dalam penyusunan dan kerapihan data keuangan onew tidak pernah absen membantu. Ketika berurusan dengan phobia key yang menumpuk sementara tes-tes untuk kenaikan tingkat selalu melibatkan hal-hal macam kecoa, cacing, dan terutama darah. Key akan bersembunyi di balik punggung onew. Tapi, yang onew dapat dari key? Entahlah. Key menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan itu, merasakan adrenalinnya berdecap, berpacu kecap demi kecap.

"Maaf...", onew berbisik lagi. Kali ini sambil tangan kanannya mengelus rambut key. Hati-hati sekali.

Membuat pria yang lebih muda beberapa bulan itu terbuai sendiri. Menuntup mata. Memejamkan segala keresahan.

"Maaf juga aku berteriak...", satu yang key garis bawahi. Onew tidak pernah berbagi. Key tidak tahu soal keluarga pria ini, asal-usulnya, bagaimana masa kecilnya, di mana ia tinggal sekarang, bahkan ia tak pernah mengeluh. Dalam situasi yang sudah senormalnya manusia berkeluh. Sekedar kata '_aduh' _atau semacam '_uuuhhh'._

"Gwaenchana...", belum ada yang membebaskan diri. Mereka masih saling terikat. Saling mengalirkan hangat.

"Onew..".

"_hmmm_?"

"Kau bisa lepaskan aku sekarang...", pria berkacamata itu merenggangkan pelukannya perlahan. Tidak nampak seperti kaget. Hanya saja gerakan yang begitu lambat itu, penuh kehati-hatian itu. lagi-lagi membawa key menyeberangi dunia lain. Sebuah savana bebas yang membebaskan key berangan-angan. Macam-macam. Keduanya dikuasai emosi yang tak tereduksi logika. Padahal sama-sama cerdas. Tapi keduanya tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana mulanya. Ada dorongan dari dalam jiwa mereka, mendorong untuk saling pandang. Key merasakannya sejak awal, ia merasakan hal berbeda dengan pria ini. Bukan kekaguman. Hanya perasaan ingin terus dekat. Tidak, tidak memiliki. Tapi... key ingin seperti ini. Di mana tanpa interupsi keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah, moment ketika mereka saling membaui, saling bertukar nafas. Kemudian... "_hmmmp_...", ikatan dua belah bibir key dengan milik pria itu bertaut dalam. Rasanya seperti saling menumpahkan berjuta cerita yang tak mungkin terlisankan kata.

"_hhhehhh... hehhh_...", key merasa nafasnya kini tak jauh beda dengan lelaki berkulit pucat yang tadi betisnya setelah dikoyak peluru, disilet samurai kawan sendiri. Kawan yang mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ciuman tadi, adalah peluru yang mengoyak pertahanan key. dan... samurai onew adalah ciuman-ciuman hangat yang meradiasikan panas. meleburkan sapuan bibir onew pada garis rahang si pria ramping. Menuruni leher kini. Key bergeming.

"_Dreeek... krieeet_...", key mendorong kepala onew menjauh, setelah dari jauh ia dengar suara pintu ruangan home teather terbuka. Seseorang datang.

"Wah... lihat siapa yang malam-malam begini masih sibuk belajar...", key memicingkan mata, mencoba me-reka kira-kira siapa si pemilik suara dan yang pertama membuat key dapat mengidentifikasi siapa si pendatang ini. Adalah seringai santai penuh karisma. Minho.

"Choi Minho...", suara key memperdengarkan permusuhan. _Lelaki ini melihatnya?! Baiklah... setelah ini aku harus menyiapkan liang lahat! Dia pasti akan mulai berkomentar macam-macam! Mampus!_

"Onew-chan...", kumpulan halus alis key, yang kanan dan kiri berjumpa. Disaranai oleh kebingungan. Akrab sekali panggilan barusan. Onew tersenyum hangat, jarang sekali key melihat, "Ini bukan jepang... lagipula aku sudah besar...", senyum itu. key benar-benar tidak kenal. Biasanya jika tidak hambar maka seringai tak bersahabat. Itu saja yang onew punya, dalam kamus ingatan key tentangnya yang tak seberapa.

"Baiklah... bagaimana kabarmu lee jinki-ssi...?", onew duluan yang memulai salaman.

"Baik... Minnie...", lalu suara tawa keduanya membahana, kedua tubuh tegap dua remaja itu berpeluk akrab.

"Ok... Ok... jadi, ada di antara kalian yang bermurah hati mau menjelaskan reuni apa ini?", pipi key menggembung, risih diabaikan. Rasanya seperti narator yang tidak terlibat berlaga dalam pertunjukan. Yah... masih beruntung narator daripada key. Narator tau segalanya, awal cerita hingga endingnya. Key? Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Kedua lelaki itu melepas peluk, saling pandang keduanya. Memandang key bersamaan. lalu kembali tawa renyah menggema.

"Kami teman...", jawaban onew berkesan tak bermutu. Ia menjawab sambil membereskan beberapa barang yang tadi ia bawa. Sekalian menghindari tatapan menyilet dari key. Key menggerumis, "tentu saja... tapi bagaimana?".

"kami bertemu di turnamen di tokyo 2 tahun lalu. Kau ingat? Saat kita berlomba membuat robot terbaik untuk turnamen 3 hari di jepang? Dan aku menang...", ah... itu! bagaimana key bisa lupa. Kekalahan selalu terasa pahit.

"Ah... key... aku duluan... sampai jumpa...", pria itu berlalu menepuk punggung minho sebagai ganti salam perpisahan. Tersenyum tipis pada key, dan melenggangkan langkah lebar, keluar.

"hei! Tung-...".

_Begitu saja? Dia baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku!_

"Jadi tipemu yang seperti itu ya?", key menghentikan tungkainya yang mulai mengarah pintu keluar.

"Apa maksudmu?", minho melebarkan senyum karismatiknya. Menyusul langkah key yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari barisan kursi penonton. Warnanya merah, berbaris-baris berbanjar. Seperti bioskop.

"Berduaan menonton film penuh darah, malam-malam begini? Dan begitu dia pergi, kau memanggilnya seakan tidak rela...? katakan padaku apa artinya '_itu' _jika bukan kau tertarik padanya?", telunjuk kiri minho mengelus kulit leher Key. Membuat key tersadar. Mata bulat minho tertuju ke mana.

_Jangan katakan...?! onew meninggalkan 'jejak'! Gyaaah! Aku mampus dua kali malam ini!_

"Akhirnya di usia 18 tahun kau mendapat '_pengalaman' _juga... _hahaha_", key tidak merasa itu sesuatu yang layak ditertawakan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, minho-ssi...", key tidak membungkuk. Tidak perlu salam basa-basi paling remeh sekalipun untuk makhluk semenyebalkan Choi Minho. Minho menggantung otot bibirnya, senyumnya belum tercetak sempurna. Matanya lebih dulu mengulir langkah lelaki ramping itu, sampai suara debuman pintu. Seperti aba-aba, senyumnya menyempurna.

"Kim Kibum... jatuh cinta? Menarik...", setelah monolog pendek barusan, lelaki itu berjalan menuju saklar lampu. 5 detik berikutnya pintu ruangan gelap itu menutup. Memparipurnakan kegelapan malam.

* * *

Kan pendek? sorry..sorry.. pokoknya nanti saya usahakan lebih panjang..:) so? Review readers-ku yang baik...:*


End file.
